Living in the Shadows
by Skylar97
Summary: Cassie was not like her family. She wasn't like her brother who obeyed his father. But when she gets transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts, she will have to make a choice between family and what is right. She will be tested by an annoying Slytherin, a bipolar brother, and a Gryffindor who supposedly ruined her family. Rated T cause like everyone, I'm paranoid.
1. Introductions and Train Rides

**Heyyyy guys! This is my second fanfiction so please take it easy on me. And its a little weird for me too cause im doing it on Christmas so enjoy. BTW, this was adopted from the wonderful AbominableSnowman23 who got it from nancyj0824, so this is not mine at all! The first 12-14 chapters are not mine, they are all from the two who wrote in them! I plan to finish this story, hopefully, with the other authors before me's help.  
SO tell me what you think of their story and favourite, review, follow and all that other shit! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and i will never own it because it belongs to the awesome J.K Rowling. I don't even own the character Cassie, I am just the author who is trying to finish this awesome story. All thanks goes to the AbominableSnowman23 and as well with the author who started it all nancyj0824. You rock guys.  
Okkay, on with the first story, ENJOY!**

Cassie stood on Platform 9 ¾ staring at the Hogwarts Express. She would be heading into her fifth year of schooling, but her first year at Hogwarts. She had gone to Beauxbatons for the past four years and didn't really want to leave. However, her mother insisted that she wanted to keep the family closer together after her father's imprisonment. Last May, her father had been outed as a Death Eater after a scene at the Ministry of Magic and he was sent to Azkaban for his crimes. So, her mother took matters into her own hands and wrote Dumbledore to request that she be transferred to Hogwarts. The old man had obviously agreed, seeing as she was standing waiting for the train to the damned school. Going to Hogwarts was the last thing she wanted. She was going to be constantly reminded of her father and her shortcomings of the Malfoy name. Besides, going to Hogwarts seemed like a punishment for her father's mistakes, something she shouldn't have to pay for.

"Cassie, come," Draco hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do," Cassie stated.

Draco glared at her impatiently. She rolled her eyes and followed him onto the train, her long blonde hair swinging down her back.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy, Mother told me to keep an eye on you this year," Draco hissed.

"Just because you're a year ahead of me doesn't give you the right to boss me around," Cassie retorted.

"Cassie, I have enough to do this year without you making things difficult," Draco said.

"Then I'll just be leaving you alone then," Cassie said.

"No, you'll be sitting with me and my friends," Draco ordered.

"No, I don't want to," Cassie sneered.

She moved to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and made his way through the train. When they reached their destination, Draco sat down next to Pansy and motioned for Cassie to sit across from them. Reluctantly, she sat down. Her gaze instantly went to the window, wishing she were anywhere else but here.

"Well, well if it isn't little Cassie Malfoy, except you're not quite so little anymore," Blaise Zabini said sitting down next to Cassie.

"Because I was so little when you saw me a month ago," Cassie said sarcastically.

"It's just a change seeing you on the Hogwarts Express," Blaise said.

"It's not like I want to be here. Now, if you'd excuse me I have things I need to do," Cassie said standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked.

"None of your business," Cassie growled.

"Actually, it is," Draco said.

"If you need to know, I need to use the lavatory. You can escort me there if you'd like," Cassie said.

Blaise sniggered and Draco shot him a glare.

"Fine, but don't be gone long. I don't want to go looking for you," Draco said.

Cassie walked away from her brother and his friends. She was glad to be getting away. She and Draco hadn't been on the best terms over the summer. It was a difficult summer with their father getting sent to Azkaban, getting pulled out of Beauxbatons, and…Draco's mission. Cassie didn't know much about what he had to do, but she did know that Draco was now a Death Eater. Cassie sighed. She and Draco used to be very close, but everything was messed up now. She walked past the girl's bathroom and saw that there were already three other girls waiting in line. She didn't feel like waiting in line, nor did she feel like going directly back to Draco. She decided instead on wandering the train. She walked for a little bit, but she felt like she was being followed. She turned around and she saw Crabbe and Goyle quickly sneak into a random compartment. Cassie quickly tried to run further away, but she tripped and fell onto the floor. She could hear some people laughing at her.

"Here, I'll help you up," A kind voice said.

Cassie grabbed the person's hand. When she was up, she looked at the kind person. It was a friendly-looking red-headed girl that looked to be about her age.

"Um, thank you," Cassie said.

"You're welcome. I don't believe we've met before," the girl said.

"No, I don't believe we have," Cassie replied.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said.

Crap! The first decent person she met on the train was a Weasley. She didn't really have a problem with that, but her family would. Malfoy's did not associate with blood-traitors, especially not Weasleys.

"And you are?" Ginny asked.

"You'll find out soon, and then you'll understand," Cassie said.

"Understand what?" Ginny asked.

"It was nice meeting you, Ginny; really, it was," Cassie said.

She quickly turned on her heel and headed back to her brother, before anyone caught her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Blaise said appearing out of nowhere.

"Damnit!" Cassie swore.

"Now, now Cassie. You should know better than to be making friends with blood-traitors. Your brother is not going to be happy," Blaise said.

"I didn't make friends with her. I fell and she helped me up. That is all," Cassie said.

"Yes, but you fell because you were running from Crabbe and Goyle," Blaise smirked.

"Fine, tell him. See if I care," Cassie retorted.

"You do realize that Draco wants me to keep any eye on you." Blaise said.

"Figures," Cassie grumbled.

"And if you go making friends with blood-traitors that will make my job a lot harder," Blaise said.

"That reminds me, I need to go meet Harry Potter for our scheduled meet and greet," Cassie smirked.

"Not funny. You know your brother…"

"Hates him. I know. Saint Potter this, Saint Potter that. Scarhead this, Scarhead that. I've heard enough,"

"You'd do well to stay away from him."

"Because I obviously want to go be best friends with the kid that ruined my life," Cassie said storming away.

Cassie often heard her brother and father complaining about Harry Potter. She had only seen him the one time at the Quidditch World Cup two years ago, and he didn't seem all that bad. Then again, she wasn't even sure if he had noticed her. Cassie knew that she really shouldn't blame Harry Potter for everything, but it sure made things easier. If Harry Potter hadn't had to go play the hero last year her father wouldn't be in Azkaban, Draco wouldn't be a Death Eater, and she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts!


	2. The Bane of my Existence

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter of the Living in the Shadows. Again, this isn't mine but someone elses. I just adopted it and trying to finish it so you lovely people can enjoy the reading and everything.  
Please REVIEW with things and everything. Tell me what you think of it. Like if you were to write it, how would you do it? More Relationship stuff with Draco and Cassie? Sibling bonding or rivalry? Help me. Favourite and follow it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this as it belongs to J.K Rowling. And I don't really own the OC and the first 11 chapters as it came from nancyj0824 and the AbominableSnowman23 as they lost the heart to finish this awesome story.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Meeting the bane of my existence, Harry Potter

Cassie walked back to Draco's compartment and plopped into her seat. She pulled a book out of her bag and turned to the page she had marked. She tried to concentrate on the book, but she could feel Pansy Parkinson's eyes on her as she read. Cassie didn't really like Pansy, but then again, she didn't know the girl aside from constantly being attached to her brother.

"Can I help you?" Cassie asked.

"What was Beauxbatons like, Cassiopeia?" Pansy asked.

"It's Cassie, and at least Beauxbatons didn't have you," Cassie commented.

"Loose the attitude, Cassie," Draco said.

"I was only being honest," Cassie replied.

"Speak like you want to mudbloods and blood-traitors; but not to purebloods, especially not to my friends," Draco said.

"If you say so, father," Cassie sneered.

"Cassie, just promise me you'll behave yourself this year," Draco sighed.

"It's not like I'm going to try and get expelled or anything if that's what you're trying to get at," Cassie said.

"And that's probably the closest thing to promise that I'll get," Draco commented.

Cassie nodded and Draco sighed. The conversation seemed to have come to a lull. Cassie felt bad for arguing with Draco. She wished things didn't have to be so complicated between them. She wanted things to be like they were before. Cassie sighed and decided to start a light conversation with Draco.

"Where's Blaise?" Cassie asked.

" I don't know," Draco shrugged.

"He said something about meeting someone," Pansy said.

"Who's the unlucky girl that he's snogging now?" Cassie joked.

Draco shot her a glare and Pansy giggled.

"It was a joke, Draco, lighten up," Cassie smiled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he said that someone was a professor," Pansy said.

Draco and Cassie chuckled at the statement. Draco then turned his attention back to Pansy. Cassie felt like she was going to throw up being in the same compartment as them. So, she returned to her book. She cuddled herself up in the seat and read, but she soon fell asleep. She didn't even notice her book fall to the floor. The next thing she knew she was being poked by Blaise. She decided to pretend to sleep, hoping that Blaise would take the hint and leave her alone.

"Malfoy, I think she's dead," Blaise said.

"Must I do everything?" Draco muttered.

Cassie could hear Blaise leaving and Draco moving.

"I know you're awake, Cassie," Draco whispered.

"I really was asleep, well until Blaise continued to poke me. I just wanted him to leave me alone and…" Cassie began.

"Stop rambling, you're going to give me a headache. We're at Hogsmeade station," Draco said.

"Not Hogwarts?" Cassie asked.

"I just said Hogsmeade station. Anyways, go find the giant oaf called Hagrid. He takes the first years and apparently transfers to Hogwarts," Draco said.

"Do I have to go?" Cassie asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his sister to her feet. Cassie saw that Pansy was waiting by the door.

"Draco, are you coming?" Pansy asked.

"Go on, I've got something to take care of after I help Cassie," Draco said.

Pansy nodded and left the train.

"What do you have to do?" Cassie asked curiously.

"None of your business," Draco drawled.

"Does it have to do with…." Cassie began.

Draco's hand instantly flew over Cassie's mouth, silencing her.

"Never talk about that. You should already know that and I'm not going to keep reminding you. Now get going," Draco said pushing Cassie out of the compartment.

"I wasn't going to say anything about that. You're just being paranoid," Cassie retorted.

Cassie found her way off the train and heard a voice calling for the first years. She headed toward the large man, whose name she had forgotten. She couldn't remember his name, but she had a feeling she was forgetting something else. Ah-ha! She remembered that she had forgotten her book on the train. That book was her absolute favourite and she couldn't just leave it there. Cassie then turned around and made her way back to the train.

She walked back on the train and to the compartment she was in earlier. There was no sign of Draco. She continued to walk toward her seat, but she tripped over something. She landed hard on something that wasn't the floor. She looked back to find only the head of Harry Potter! Cassie screamed before she quickly scrambled to her feet. She gently pushed his head with her foot before realizing that the was frozen, so she pulled out her wand.

"Rennervate!" Cassie said.

Harry groaned and slowly sat up, pulling an invisibility cloak off the rest of his body.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Yeah," Cassie replied.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't believe we've formally met, Harry Potter," Cassie smirked.

"Great, of course you would know who I am. But who are you?" Harry said.

"Don't worry; I don't only know you because you're the boy-who-lived. And I'm Cassie," Cassie said.

"Well, thanks for helping me Cassie," Harry said.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to grab my book and be off. I have to find that giant taking the first years," Cassie said.

"You don't look like a first year," Harry said.

"That's because I'm not," Cassie replied.

"Then why do you need to find Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I'm a transfer student," Cassie said.

"From where?" Harry questioned.

"I just saved your arse, so what's with all the questions?" Cassie hissed.

She quickly grabbed her book and got off the train. She really shouldn't be talking with Harry Potter. She scanned outside for the giant, but she couldn't find him or the sea of first years. Cassie groaned at her luck.

"It looks like they're gone; we're going to have to walk," Harry said stepping off the train.

"Draco's going to kill me," Cassie muttered.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked impatiently.

"No, I'm going to stand here all alone waiting for the grass to grow," Cassie said sarcastically.

Harry chuckled and waited for her to walk over. They began the long trek to Hogwarts.

"Sorry about making you miss the boats. The first view of Hogwarts that way is spectacular," Harry said.

"It's fine. It wasn't something I was looking forward to anyways," Cassie commented.

"So why are you transferring now? You're what a second year?" Harry asked.

"I'm a fifth year, thank you very much and I'm transferring because my mother is making me," Cassie said.

"Oh, well Hogwarts is great. I'm sure you'll like it," Harry said.

"I'm not too sure about that. So what were you doing on the train? You're lucky I found you," Cassie said.

"Yeah, I am. Malfoy left me there. Speaking of Malfoy, why were you riding in the same compartment as him anyways?" Harry said.

"It's complicated,"" Cassie commented.

"So you know them then?" Harry asked.

"A little," Cassie replied.

"You know what, you look familiar. I could swear I've seen you before," Harry said.

"I'm sure it will come to you sooner or later," Cassie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Cassie sighed.

Harry wiped the blood from his nose onto his sleeve.

"Ugh, that's bloody disgusting," Cassie commented.

"Yeah, well I'm going to have Madam Pomfrey fix it when I get back. I think it's broken," Harry said.

"Just stand still for a moment," Cassie said pulling her wand out.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Fix your nose, you prat. What do you think I'm going to do?" Cassie retorted.

"I don't know have you ever fixed a nose before?" Harry asked.

"Episkey!" Cassie said.

"Ow, um thanks," Harry said.

Cassie and Harry soon were at the entrance gates to Hogwarts. A tiny Professor, who Harry said was Flitwick, stopped them.

"Where have you two been? We've been looking everywhere for you. Especially you Miss Ma…" Flitwick began.

"Yes, well I'm here now. That's all that matters," Cassie said cutting the man off.

"All right, name?" Flitwick said.

"Professor you know who we are. Well at least you've known me for the last five years," Harry said.

"No exceptions Potter," Flitwick said.

Cassie's eyes scanned the grounds and her attention was caught by her brother. Oh no. He saw her standing with Harry! Draco walked away with Professor Snape, but turned around to speak.

"Nice face, Potter!" Draco shouted. "And stay the hell away from my sister,"

"Sister?" Harry asked.

"Did I mention that my last name is Malfoy?" Cassie asked quietly.

"Malfoy? You're his sister? But you seem so…" Harry said.

"So what?" Cassie asked.

"So, not like Malfoy," Harry finished.

"I guess I'll formally introduce myself then. I'm Cassiopeia Malfoy, but I go by Cassie. You probably remember me from the Quidditch World Cup a few years back but we never spoke. And as for how I know you, well I think you can figure that out, Saint Potter. Did I miss anything?" Cassie said.

"No, I think that about covers it," Harry said narrowing his eyes..

"Now, if you'll excuse me I really should get going before Draco kills me for being seen with you." Cassie said.

Cassie had only known Harry for the length of time it took them to reach Hogwarts, but she didn't see why Draco hated him so much. Ok, she kind of got it because he did get their father locked away in Azkaban, but he wasn't anything like Draco described him to be. Cassie walked into the castle, feeling like something was about to change at Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: What's your favourite scene? **

**GUEST: Thanks! And I just updated it now so check it out if you can. LOL. More will come as soon as I possibly can.**


	3. Which House Am I destined to be in?

Hey Guys. Here is my next chapter. Chapter 3. I really hope you guys like it. Please Review a lot because it actually helps me a lot and makes me feel better about myself. LOL Not really but I love reading bad reviews and good reviews but preferably the good reviews. Also HIT those favourite and follow boxes cause they make me smile. I will give you guys a shout out for each follower and favourite so keep an eye out and will do the same about the reviews but responding to them. SO start reading and writing my clouders. :) here is an inter-dimensional cookie

(: :)

* * *

Cassie walked through the front doors into the castle. She looked around. She definitely wasn't at Beauxbatons anymore.

"Miss Malfoy, you're late," Professor Snape said appearing suddenly.

"Merlin, you scared me!" Cassie whispered.

"I'll escort you to the Great Hall, you need to be sorted," Professor Snape said.

Snape started walking and Cassie immediately followed his lead. Cassie didn't talk with Snape, nor did Snape talk with Cassie. Silently, they made their way to the Great Hall. The doors flew open and Cassie could see many students sitting at four long tables. A few students were standing up in the front. They seemed to be waiting to put an old hat on. Draco mentioned that the Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin before it even touched his head. She wondered if she'd be in Slytherin. Her family had always been in Slytherin, well except for her mother's cousin Sirius Black, but they didn't talk about him because he became a blood-traitor, a stain on the House of Black. Cassie stood behind the last two first years waiting to be sorted in the front of the Great Hall, when Snape left her to join the other professors at the faculty table. Cassie was the last one to be sorted. Just what she wanted, a spectacle to be made of at Hogwarts.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said.

She could feel many sets of eyes staring at her. She sat down on the stool and waited. Draco didn't seem to be paying her any attention.

"Another Malfoy! Now where to put you? It could be Slytherin where your family resides, you're clever and very determined…" The Sorting Hat began.

"Determined to not be here," Cassie whispered.

"Ah, that I can tell too. You'd much rather be at Beauxbatons, but don't worry Hogwarts will do you good."

"Lovely, just get this over with," Cassie sighed.

"As you say, Miss Malfoy, you remind me of a young boy sorted many years ago. It better be GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Gryffindor? What traits of Gryffindor did she have? Cassie's eyes widened and instantly locked with her brother's. He eyed her suspiciously. Cassie could feel Professor McGonagall ushering her to the Gryffindor table, which didn't look too enthused to have her sit at their table. Cassie scanned the table for the first open space. She moved towards it, but a girl scooted over and said that it was taken. Cassie then saw that there was plenty of space by Potter and his friends. Well, if Draco was going to kill her for being in Gryffindor, she might as well go all out and annoy him by sitting with Potter and his friends. She walked down the table and took the seat to the left of Ginny Weasley. Cassie buried her face in her hands. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? She was dead! When her father found out, things were bound to be bad.

"So you're Malfoy's little sister?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Cassie mumbled.

"I never would have guessed. You don't seem alike at all. But now that I look at you, you do kind of look like him," Ginny said.

"I wish people would stop comparing me to him. That's all it's been my whole life," Cassie hissed.

"I don't mean anything by it. If anything it's a good thing that you're not like him," Ginny said.

"Would you like it if I insulted your brother? He's the ginger sitting across from us, right? No one ever gives me a chance once they find out I'm Draco's little sister. Everyone assumes that I'm exactly like him, but I'm not. So when they find out that I'm not like him they insult him. He's still my brother you know," Cassie asked.

"No, I suppose I wouldn't like that. Here why don't we start over? Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley and you are?" Ginny smiled.

"Cassie Malfoy," Cassie said slowly.

Cassie and Ginny conversed a little throughout the meal, at least when she wasn't talking with the "Golden Trio" as Draco referred to them. Cassie wasn't sure how she felt about them. Ron glared at her a lot and wouldn't talk with her. Hermione was hesitant to speak with her but she at least tried. Harry, well he just ignored her. He was completely different now that he knew she was a Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall walked down from the staff table and walked towards Cassie. She handed her a letter and returned back to the staff table. The letter stated that she was to meet with Professor Dumbledore after dinner in his office. Soon, everyone began dispersing from the Great Hall. Cassie looked for Draco. He was standing by the doors waiting for her. She inwardly winced and walked towards her brother.

"Hey Draco," Cassie said.

"This isn't good, Cassie," Draco said.

"It's not like I wanted to be in Gryffindor. I don't even want to be at this stupid school," Cassie said.

"Well, at least we still have that in common. Father's going to be furious when he finds out about your behavior."

"Father's in Azkaban."

"Thanks to Saint Potter, whom you seem awfully friendly with."

"Yeah, I actually have to meet up with him right now."

"You wouldn't."

"I'm not. Draco, you're a prat. I'm not friends with him. He hasn't talked with me since he found out I'm your sister," Cassie said.

"Good, but that still doesn't excuse your behavior." Draco replied.

"It's not like I'm doing this on purpose. I didn't mean to trip over Harry Potter when I was trying to get my book; which would be your fault, by the way. Also, I didn't mean to miss the boats and I didn't plan to be in Gryffindor. Get off my back," Cassie hissed.

"Don't do anything stupid, if you do I will know," Draco said.

"You're going to be spying on me?"

"I don't have time to watch you constantly, but I will have people watching you. Don't you dare tell Potter anything about what you know about me and what I'm doing."

"Yeah, I'm going to tell him because I wish you dead. I'm not an idiot Draco. You're still my brother, and that means something to me. I wouldn't betray you."

"Good, do you need me to help you find your common room?"

"No, but could you help me find the Headmaster's office?"

Draco's eyes widened.

"Why do you have to see him?" Draco asked.

"I received a letter saying that he needed to speak with me," Cassie replied.

"About what?"

"I don't know, probably something about not besmirching the name of Godric Gryffindor. I really don't know it's probably because I'm transferring here."

"Don't tell him anything either."

"Draco, you're my brother, and I love you; but you're really paranoid."

Draco nodded and walked her to an empty corridor. He pointed toward the gargoyle and told her the password was probably on the letter she had. Cassie said what she thought to be the password and next thing she knew she was in the Headmaster's office. She looked around. It was a strange place that was for sure. Her father would never approve of such a place.

"Miss Malfoy, it's nice to finally meet you," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, sir," Cassie said.

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Honestly sir, I'd prefer to be back at Beauxbatons," Cassie said.

"Madam Maxine was very disappointed to hear that you were transferring to Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll find your niche here soon," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not too sure about that," Cassie mumbled.

"I know that you're probably hesitant to speak with me, but I'm more than willing to listen."

"Thank you, sir."

"Is there anything you'd like to discuss, Miss Malfoy?' Dumbledore asked.

"No sir," Cassie said.

"Very well then, I hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts, but I want to schedule another meeting to check up on you, say in two weeks time?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Cassie said.

"Professor McGonagall, you're Head of House will escort you to Gryffindor tower."

Professor McGonagall walked in and nodded at Cassie. They left Dumbledore's office and Professor McGonagall went over all the rules as they walked to Gryffindor tower. They stopped outside a portrait of a rather large woman.

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. You will do well not to tell others the password." Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm not going to tell my brother, if that's what you're trying to get at." Cassie said.

"I will not tolerate any foolishness in my House; do I make that clear Miss Malfoy?"

"Crystal clear, Professor."

"Good I'll see you in the morning we still need to discuss which classes you wish to continue in for your OWLs."

"Yes ma'am."

Professor McGonagall whispered the password to Cassie and left. Cassie said the password to the Fat Lady and walked into Gryffindor tower wondering how bad this year was going to be.


	4. Letters and Secrets

**Right before the chapter starts, I would like to thank you guys for reading my story thats technically not mine. A few more chapters until it's actually my turn to do this but I will let you guys know what it is. But anyways, please like, follow and review this story. Constructive Feedback is encouraged. Enjoy the story. **

Cassie stood in the Gryffindor common room, taking it all in. The place seemed so homey. For a brief second, Cassie thought that she might be able to get used to being at Hogwarts. Then she came back to reality, because she saw people staring at her. She gave them a sneer that could rival Draco's and headed towards the stairs not really sure where she was going. She saw Ginny holding hands with a guy, but Ginny waved and walked toward her.

"I thought you could use some help finding our dormitory," Ginny said.

"That'd be nice. I'm sorry for making you leave him though," Cassie said.

"He'll get over it," Ginny smiled.

Ginny led her up the stairs and they eventually came to the fifth year girl's dormitory. Ginny opened the door and went in first.

"And here's our humble abode," Ginny said.

Cassie looked at the room. There was nothing extravagant about it. It was rather simple. She liked it. There were five beds. One was Ginny's, one was hers, and the other three belonged to the other girls in the room. The other three girls looked at her and left the room.

"So much for a warm welcome," Cassie said.

"They're not that bad once you get to know them," Ginny said.

"That's the thing; they're not going to want to get to know me," Cassie said.

"It's probably more to do with your brother than you, no offense or anything," Ginny said.

"Figures, Draco would ruin everything for me," Cassie sighed.

Cassie walked over to the empty bed where her things were. She decided to start unpacking. Ginny sat on her own bed and watched Cassie.

"Are you upset about being Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"No, I could actually care less. I'd much rather be back at Beauxbatons," Cassie said.

"You went to Beauxbatons? My brother's fiancée went there," Ginny said.

"Oh? What's her name?" Cassie asked.

"Fleur Delacour," Ginny sighed.

"Don't like her much?"Cassie asked.

"Not really, she's rather annoying," Ginny said.

"Ah, she does come off that way, doesn't she? Once you actually get to know her, she's a kind person," Cassie said.

"You know her?" Ginny asked.

"A little bit. We weren't exactly best friends or anything, but we did know each other," Cassie said.

"So, do you know which classes you'll be taking?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"I'm sorting that out with McGonagall in the morning. She doesn't really seem to like me," Cassie said.

"Don't worry; she's like that with everyone. She doesn't pick favorites. The professor who's the worst at that is Professor Snape. He hates Gryffindors,"Ginny said.

"I wonder how he'll treat me," Cassie spoke.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he's supposed to be my godfather, but with Father in Azkaban…You were there weren't you?" Cassie asked.

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"The Department of Mysteries last year when my Father was arrested,"Cassie said.

"Yes. I was," Ginny said slowly.

"I don't blame you; it was his own damn fault," Cassie said.

"So you don't share your family's views?" Ginny asked.

"I'm talking with you, aren't I?" Cassie laughed.

"Good point."

"But don't think that I don't love my family, because I do."

"I sort of understand. I have this brother, Percy, he's being a git right now, but he is family after all," Ginny said.

A silence over came them. Cassie saw her Gryffindor robes on her trunk. She realized she should probably write her mother. She wasn't sure if she wanted a response back, but it was the right thing to do.

"Hey, I think I'm going to write my mum a letter. You can go back to your boy, if you'd like. I don't want to bore you," Cassie said.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'll just have to figure out how to find Draco's owl," Cassie said.

"Just come downstairs when you're done. I'm sure there will be someone that could help you," Ginny said.

"Because they're going to want to help Draco Malfoy's little sister," Cassie said sarcastically.

"Exactly. As long as you ask they'll help. They'll be too scared that Malfoy will hex them for being mean to you. You really could work this for your advantage," Ginny said.

"I never thought about it that way," Cassie said.

"Believe me, I have six older brothers, I think I know what I'm talking about," Ginny winked before leaving.

Cassie sat down at her desk and wrote a letter for her mother.

Dear Mum,

Can I please go back to Beauxbatons or at least come home? I don't want to be here. Everyone compares me to Draco! Speaking of which, I don't know if he wrote you or not, but I was kind of sorted into Gryffindor. I don't know why though, maybe that old hat is jinxed? Please don't tell Father, I know he already feels that I'm a disappointment. It seems like I can never do right around him. I'm not really making many friends, are you sure I need to go to Hogwarts? Well, I love you and take care, Mum.

Love your favorite and only daughter,

Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy

Cassie folded the letter and put it in an envelope. Now, to find the owlery. She walked down the stairs and was about to go into the common room when she heard people talking about her.

"So what do you think of Malfoy's little sister? Do you think she's just as slimy as he is?" a boy's voice asked.

"Honestly, Ronald, her name's Cassiopeia, but she likes Cassie," A girl's voice reprimanded.

"It was just a question, Hermione. So, what do you think Harry?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't seem like him, which could be useful," Harry said.

"Huh?" Ron said.

Harry remained silent.

"You wouldn't Harry," Hermione groaned.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry thinks he can use Cassie to find out about Malfoy and his suspicions," Hermione said.

"That's brilliant mate," Ron said.

"No, it's not. Malfoy's her brother, she's going to remain loyal to him. You know you'd do the same for Percy," Hermione said.

"Don't mention him," Ron yelled.

"It's the truth and you know it Ron," Hermione said.

"She does seem different though," Harry said.

"Yes, she does. I for one am not going to judge her. I suggest you two do the same. If you get to know her, let it be because you genuinely want to know her, not to know her brothers secrets," Hermione said.

Brother's secrets? They know Draco's up to something. She hoped that they didn't know he was a Death Eater, but then again, how could they? She was hardly informed of her brother's doings, how could they know anything. Cassie wondered if she honestly wanted to get to know Harry Potter. He hadn't admitted to Hermione's suggestion, but then again he hadn't denied it either. She decided she would watch herself around him. She sighed and knew that she really did need to get the letter out, so she walked out into the common room, in hopes of finding someone to take her to the owlery. The common room was empty, except for the Golden Trio. Great, nothing was ever in her favor.

"Um, I was wondering if someone could show me where the owlery is?" Cassie asked.

Ron and Harry just watched her, while Hermione smiled. No one said anything. Cassie sighed.

"Fine, I'll just wander around until I find it," Cassie said.

"I'll take you. Dumbledore doesn't want people wandering the castle by themselves." Harry said standing up.

Cassie just nodded and followed Harry out of the common room.

"So how mad was your brother?" Harry asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Cassie said curtly.

"Are you two close?" Harry asked.

"Listen Potter, I heard you talking in there. Your girlfriend's right, I'm not going to be your source for information on Draco. I don't appreciate being used like that." Cassie said.

"First, Hermione's not my girlfriend and if you were listening, I never said that's what I'm doing," Harry said.

"But you never said you weren't doing it either," Cassie said.

"Tell you what; we won't talk about Malfoy, if that will make you happy," Harry said harshly.

"You're not like Draco says you are," Cassie said.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about him," Harry asked.

"I never said that. I just don't like you using me to find out information. What I'm telling you is of my own free-will," Cassie said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Aren't you curious, what he says about you?" Cassie asked.

"I think I'd get into trouble with you if I asked. Besides, it's probably nothing new anyways," Harry replied.

Cassie chuckled. She and Harry chatted about nothing important for the rest of the way to the owlery. She wasn't sure of Harry's intentions. She decided that she would be as nice to him, as he was to her. She found Draco's owl and attached her letter. Harry walked her back to the common room and she said good night, and went back to her dormitory; to mentally prepare herself for the day ahead.

Author's note: So what are you thinking so far?


End file.
